Anomaly
by Sketchy Madness
Summary: Cole's always been a good actor, which comes in handy occasionally. One has expectations to live up to after all. He's always tried to plan his life down to the finest detail, but one anomaly he never counted on was Zane. Modern High-School AU. Rated T for swearing and later angst. (CONTAINS YAOI) (STORY ADOPTED FROM REDANDCALICO)
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted this from RedandCalico. The ninjas and co will be in their junior and sophomore years of highschool. If you see anything wrong with the system, feel free to tell me. All my info comes from Google and Yahoo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. Original plot belongs to RedandCalico. Anything is probably mine.**

* * *

><p>I've probably walked through the gates of Ninjago City Public Highschool a thousand times, but still it seems like I haven't been here in forever. I'm currently in my junior years of highschool and winter break had just ended.<p>

"Hey!" I glance around at the river of students surrounding me. One face stands out. "Wait up you ass!" I slow down enough for the brunette to catch up. Jay Walker had been the first person to befriend me here. We've been best friends ever since. "Hey Cole! Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"What kind of a question is that?! It's only the first day after winter break!" I can't help but laugh though. Jay grins.

"I'm dead serious. I saw this girl and oh my God." He paused for breath.

"I'm guessing she's hot?"

"Yep. I can just see us as a couple, can't you?"

"I have no idea what she looks like, so I can't really picture…" Hepunches me in the arm and I double over with laughter.

"You should picture me with a hot babe by default." He says. "So, have you gotten the email yet?"

I frown. "What email?"

"Oh my God Cole. What email? THE email! The email that decides your fate! YOUR DESTINY!"

"Are you talking about the one from Drama? Then yes, I have." I roll my eyes at his melodramatic performance. "We're doing Les Miserables this semester."

"Come again?"

"Les Miserables. It's French!" I laugh.

"I'll make sure to Google it later for my sanity's sake." He rolls his eyes, obviously entertained by my slight theatre obsession.

We were heading to our first period class when I hear a crash followed by mocking laughter. I turn the corner and there's a blonde-haired boy on his knees with his hands against the floor. He pushes himself up and starts to gather his books into a light blue messenger bag, and I bend over and pick up a grey textbook. English Literature. So he's a junior, too. He takes it from my hands and our eyes meet momentarily. His are blue, much lighter than Jay's. He had pale skin and thin eyebrows, light blond like his hair.

"You okay?" I stretch out my hand and as he takes it, I feel a metaphorical jot go up my spine. When he speaks, his voice is higher than my own but still not childish.

"I am fine. Thank you." And just like that he grabs his bag and vanishes into the crowd. I'm frozen for a second, those five words blurring and warping in my mind.

"Hello? Earth to Cole!" I blink as Jay taps on my shoulder. "Weren't we heading to class?"

"Yeah." But when I close my eyes the light blue ones remain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to American Kid and NinjaMelissa for telling me that public highschools don't have dorms. I fixed the chapter a bit. Next one coming soon. And I need an American beta reader who has expirience with the highschool system.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! This chapter was a little hard to make but hey, it's here! All day I'be been sneezing the snot out if me. Literally! I think I'm sick. I am currently sniffing, sneezing and trying hard not to blow my face off as I type this. Hehe. Enjoy chapter 2 of Anomaly!**

**Note:The events in this chapter are happening right before the Cole and Zane incident. So we're reading from Zane's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. Original plot line belongs to RedandCalico. Anything else is probably mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's POV<strong>

I rushed towards the principle's office as fast as I could, bumping into multiple students along the way. I apologised to them as a ran. I still had to pick up my schedule and locker number from the principle before my first class. Which started in 10 minutes.

You see, my father and I had just moved to Ninjago City due to him getting a promotion at his job, which required us to move away from Birchwood City. I did not really mind, though. Living in Birchwood wasn't all that enjoyable. It was constantly cold outside. Even during the summer.

Unfortunately, during my mad dash, I hadn't noticed a foot sticking out in my way and I had tripped on it. My textbooks fell out of my messenger bag as I fell. I got up on my hands and knees, desperately tried to gather them as fast as I could. I tried to ignore the stares and mocking laughter I received.

I saw someone pick up my English Literature textbook. Oh great. Another bully. I looked up and expected him to throw the grey book to his friends and laugh mockingly. What I didn't expect was for him to hand it to me. I took it from his hands and our eyes meet momentarily. He had slightly tanned skin and thick eyebrows, black like his shaggy hair. His eyes were a shade of brown that reminded me of dark chocolate.

"You okay?" he asked, stretching his hand out as an offer to help me up. I took it and stood up off the tiled floor.

"I am fine. Thank you." I said. I grabbed my bag and sprinted towards the principle's office once again, being careful to not trip on anything else.

I slowed down to complete stop in front of the door leading to principle's office, I knocked softly on it and waited. As I stood there for awhile, my mind wandered back to those alluring brown eyes. I was thinking of the possibilities of us meeting again and maybe becoming friends when I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice that came from the other side of the door.

"You may come in."

I took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob, pushing the wooden door open. I stepped into the office and closed the door behind me. I saw the principle sitting at his desk, a cup of tea and an antique looking teapot next to him. He had a long, white beard and a few wrinkles on his face. Probably from old age. The name plack(1) read 'Principle Wu'. A few award certificates hung in frames on the wall behind him.

"Ah, you must be Zane Julian. The new transfer student from Birchwood Private Highschool(2), am I right?" he asked. I nodded.

"I see. Well then, welcome to Ninjago City Public Highschool. Here is your schedule and locker number. I hope you'll enjoy yourself here. If you need help, feel free to ask our fellow students or teachers. Now, run along. Classes are about to start soon." Principle Wu said, handing me a slip of paper. I thanked him and made my way to locker number 203.

I glanced at my schedule. My first class period was Geometry, which was in room 4A (3). I reached the class soon and softly knocked on thewooden door. I sighed. Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) You know that thing that sits on the principle's desk with his/her name on it? Yea, that thing. Pretty sure it's not called a plack. If anyone knows what it's actually called, feel free to tell me.**

**2) Is this what private schools are called? **

**3) I have no idea how highschool classroom door labels work.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, leave a review! It might make me feel better. If you saw any errors in the system or anything else, let me know. And I STILL need an American beta reader with knowledge on how highschools works.**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear readers,**

**I would like to apologies for not updating in such a long time. The truth is, I've lost all interest in the Ninjago fandom. I sincerely apologies to the people who were expecting a new chapter and also the person I adopted this story from, RedandCalico. This story will be deleted soon.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**Sketchy Madness**


End file.
